Cables and other kinds of retention devices are often used to sustain weight, transfer loads and forces and otherwise secure objects or structures. Special cables, such as aircraft cables, can be designed for use in aircraft industries and military applications. Cables, wires, and ropes are also used in many general-purpose applications such as slings, winch lines, and more. When in use, a cable (or wire or rope) is typically secured onto a body or a structure (such as a cargo plane) by a clamp or some other kind of a securement apparatus.
A retention device may also be designed for applications where extreme events such as earthquake (seismic) and/or wind loads act on components or structures. That is, such a retention device transferring a load, or force, may endure movements, including movements caused by earthquakes (seismic) bomb blasts and wind, without a reduced rate of failure.